


Peeking Through Windows: Scenes of One Big Horny Weasely Family

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Twincest, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:26:57
Rating: ExplicitMature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Over the couse of One Big Horny Weasely Family, several scenes have fallen by they wayside because they did not advance the story, changed the direction of the story, or were conceived or written at a point after they were relevant to the story.  Now is time and this is the place to engage in a little constructive voyeurism.





	Peeking Through Windows: Scenes of One Big Horny Weasely Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is set between chapters 5 and 6.  Harry and Ginny have to fix what they broke in the wake of Harry's night of experimentation with his friends.  The have to learn to trust each other, to communicate, and how to give the other what they really want.  Harry has something sweet for Ginny, she has something wicked for him.  


* * *

Harry stepped out on to the wide balcony and looked out over the hustle and bustle of London.  He let the light and sound wash over him as his thoughts turned inward.  Despite almost eight years of marriage to Ginny, he was still learning to master those skills of ‘communication’ and ‘empathy’ that seemed to make for happy marriages.  Not that he and Ginny weren’t happily married, they were, but there were times when everything just seemed to go to hell in a hand-basket.  Unfortunately, he was usually the one carrying the basket.

He looked over his shoulder into the house.  Ginny and Angelina were still inside, deep in hushed conversation.  He breathed a silent ‘thank you’ to and for Angelina, if it wasn’t for her insight they might never have come to understand the real problems between them.  They had tried to talk it out themselves, but in a week they hadn’t gotten anywhere.  The two of them both had “intimacy issues” that kept them from revealing their deepest desires and fears.   He had assumed that marrying Ginny would overcome her insecurities, but apparently not.

He turned so he could watch Ginny.  The way she gesticulated when she talked; the way her fingers constantly toyed with a stray curl of hair that drove him to distraction; the way she filled out a tight pair of jeans and threatened to spill out of her v-neck top.  There was no way he would ever leave her, and it wasn’t just the physical attraction she held.  Where ever she was, it was like home, like home should be.   She was loud, boisterous siblings and quiet, intimate moments.  She was contented domesticity and raucous parties.  She was the girl next door and a scarlet seductress.  She was the embodiment and realization of all his fantasies and hopes and dreams.   He needed to find a way to explain that to her, but he thought it would be best if it was just the two of them for that conversation.

He stuck his head through the doorway.  “How long are you ladies going to be?” he asked, as a plan began to take shape.

“Just a couple more minutes,” Ginny said.  Harry thought he detected a slight tone, but it didn’t match the twinkle in her eye.  “Why?”

“I thought I might go and pick up dinner for the two of us, and then meet you back at the house.”

Ginny glanced at Angelina as though looking for some kind of permission.  “Sure,” she said with a broad smile.  “Thirty minutes?”

“Perfect,” he replied.  “See you then.  Love you.”  He was about to _Apparate_ away when he stopped and realized what he was doing.  He walked inside and kissed his wife on the cheek, turned and said “thank you,” to Angelina, then disappeared with a twist of his wrist.  Twenty minutes later he appeared in his kitchen with his hands full of grocery bags.  Ginny wasn’t home yet, so he had a few minutes to prepare for her. 

When she _Apparated_ in a few minutes later, he was sprawled on the living room floor next to a blanket covered with bowls of dipping sauces and platters of things to dip that ranged from shrimp to strawberries.  “You’ve been busy,” she said with a smile.  He noticed she was trying to hide a brown paper sack behind her back.  “Were you planning to eat all that yourself?”

“I was hoping I might have some company,” he said in an off-hand manner as he smiled back at her.  Despite the weight of the conversation they’d had that afternoon, they were starting to flirt and play with each other again.  He was trying to keep the mood light, with that same playful tone.  He picked up a small strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate.  “The strawberries are particularly good,” he said as he popped it in his mouth.

“Hold that thought.  I’m going to slip into something a little more comfortable.”

That made Harry smile.  When she ‘slipped into something more comfortable’ it almost always involved large amounts of lace and exposed skin.  This time it was silk baby doll pajamas in light blue.  He smiled broadly at her as she stopped in the doorway to model it for him.  “Very nice,” he said as he patted the floor next to him and made a show of scooting over to make room for her.

“You and Angie have a good conversation after I left?” he asked after she was settled down, and he poured her a glass of champagne.

“We had an interesting conversation,” she replied and gave him a coy smile.  “You might find out about some of it later,” she sipped her champagne, “if you’re a good boy.”  Harry smiled but said nothing as he dipped a roasted shrimp in cocktail sauce and offered it to her.  They spent several minutes feeding each other freshly shucked oysters on the half-shell,  crisp vegetables dipped in cream-based sauces, and warm breadsticks dipped in cheese or marina sauce while R&B music played softly in the background.  They took turns feeding each other, nibbling on fingers or lightly caressing each other with each bite.  

“Can I ask you something?” he asked as Ginny played with a drop of chocolate that had spilled on his finger.   

“You just did,” she quipped with a smile as she drew his finger to her mouth.

“I’m trying to understand why you would think, or worry, that I might leave you one day.”

She leaned back just a bit and let go of his finger.  She toyed with a stray lock of hair that had slithered over her cheek.  He was very aware that she wouldn’t look at him, but he gave her the space and time she needed to think.  They didn’t really have conversations like this, and he knew that if the tables were turned he would need several minutes to think it through as well.

“You… don’t understand.  I don’t know if you can understand.  You are Harry Potter.  To you, that may not seem like much because you’ve been with yourself all your life.  You didn’t grow up with your own legend.  I did.”  She held up a hand to ask him to wait.  He had wanted to retort as he had always done before, but Angelina had told him he needed to stop and listen to all of what she had to say.  Part of their problem was that they didn’t really listen to one another; they heard what they expected to hear.

“Sure,” she continued, “I’ve known you more than half our lives and we’ve been together a long time, so I know you warts and all.  But somewhere, deep down, I still see you as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.  In that same place, I’m still just Ginny Weasley.”  Again, she held up her hand to shush him and keep him at bay.  “Most of the time I can put away that little girl who girl who poured herself into a diary that fed her fears.  Sometimes though, especially when I’m alone, she calls out to me, and I can’t help but hear her.  When I do, all the old insecurities come back.  Let’s face it, I’m no Fleur Delacour.  I’m freckly, I’ve got hips like a barn, I’m more than a hand’s breadth taller than you are.  In a few years, there are going to be flocks of girls who are younger and prettier than I am.  Maybe then you’ll remember that you’re Harry Potter and I’m just Ginny Weasley.”

Harry reached out as tears tracked down her cheeks, but she turned away.  “Not yet, Harry.  There are things I have to say before I let you kiss me and tell me everything is alright.”  He hated hearing what she was saying.  All he wanted was someone to love him, not worship him.  However, she had said it was deep down, in those moments when she was scared or alone.  He could understand that, he was still learning to eat at a leisurely pace.  He hadn’t had to protect his food from Dudley in years, but he still ate like he did.  There were still times, usually when he woke up in a hotel room by himself, that he was afraid to open his eyes for fear he would see that he was still sleeping in the cupboard under the stairs. He returned her wry, self-depreciating smile with one as genuine and caring as he could muster and let her go on.

“On top of those little bits of insecurity, there’s the whole trio thing.  I mean, sure, the four of us are close; but sometimes I kind of feel like it’s the three of you plus me.  The three of you sometimes put up this wall around yourselves, and I’m not even sure any of you do it consciously, it just happens.  When there are other people with you, the three of you are always aware of, and involved in, everything going on around you.  However, if it’s just the three of you, sometimes it’s like you’re insulated from the world around you.” She stopped and rubbed her eyes.  Harry said nothing, sensing she wasn’t quite done yet.

“I spent most of that night thinking about that.  I worried that maybe I had let you go too far.  I know how you feel about them, and I had sent you off to strengthen that bond.  I spent a lot of time fretting that you might not even come home.  I was afraid that you would realize you had found the perfect sexual partners and that I wouldn’t be able to cut it anymore.  About two in the morning I scared myself so bad that I decided I had to fight for you, that was when I started getting ready for you to come home.  Then after I had done all that work, you tell me that you liked kissing Ron.  How was I ever going to compete with that?  I just lost it.”  She took hold of his hand and held it against her heart.  

“I’m sorry I yelled at you.  I’m sorry I threatened you.  I’m sorry I threw my ring at you.”  She brought his hand up and kissed his fingers.  “I don’t ever want you to leave me, Harry.  I love you so much I can’t even express it.  I don’t know how I’d get by if I ever drove you away.  I… can you ever forgive-”

Harry couldn’t take any more.  The week of tension and strained conversation, the isolation, and the uncertainty had drained him of any desire to fight with her.  He pushed her over on her back and maneuvered himself next to her, so he was half on top of her.  He bent and crushed his lips to hers.  She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer.  In time it was no longer enough to kiss and hold each other, and they began to explore each other; not in the practiced ways that they usually did **,** that they knew would turn each other on, but like young lovers discovering each other for the first time. 

When at last they broke apart from each other, sweaty and sated, the champagne was warm and the cheese fondue was cold.  Ginny curled into Harry’s side and began to trace long, languorous lines along his chest and stomach.  He cradled her against himself for a moment, then turned to face her.

“Ginny,” he whispered as he slid his fingers into her hair and caressed her cheek with his thumb, “I’m so sorry.”  He kissed her again when started to reply.  “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.  I’m sorry if I ever isolated you.  I’m sorry I kept secrets from you.”  He kissed her again, gently.  “I’m sorry I haven’t told you every day how much I love you.”  He pulled her close and kissed her again as the night enveloped them when the last of the candles guttered and went out.  They lay next to each in the quiet darkness for several moments, just enjoying the pleasant presence of one another.  

It was Ginny who finally broke the silence.  “Can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” he teased her.

“That’s only funny when I do it,” she said, before giving him a quick kiss.  “Why,” she stopped and ran her fingers over his chest.  He could feel her nervousness, and he was pretty sure what she was going to ask.  However, he was trying not to make assumptions; he was trying to be a good listener.  “I’ve never balked at any of your sexual fantasies or secret desires, and you’ve always been very open to hearing mine.  Why couldn’t you share this one?”

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled noisily.  He’d been pondering this for a while now, knowing that eventually he would have to answer the question.  Even now, he knew the answer would sound lame and Ginny would blow it full of holes; but the only other option was to keep it a secret or lie about it, and both were unacceptable at this point.

“I… I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to think that I’m some kind of nancy-boy or something.  I mean, I’m not a ponce.  It was just something I wanted to try, a new form of sexual gratification if you will.”

Ginny gave him a long look, and then shook her head with an ironic chuckle.  “Seriously, Harry.  You were worried I was going to think you were a poof?”

“Well, yeah.  I mean, Ron and Hermione both asked me if I was playing for the other team.  Hermione’s the most non-judgmental person in the whole world, and even she started looking at me differently.  I don’t think I could have taken it if you started questioning my sexuality, because then you would start questioning my commitment to you.  I mean, look what happened as it was.  Besides, I wasn’t sure I was going to like it.  In that case **,** I would have just kept my mouth shut.”  He was pretty sure that was the wrong thing to say as soon as he said it, and the look she gave him confirmed his suspicions.

“I’m going to gloss over the fact that you keep secrets from me.  I think there are secrets you keep from yourself.  I also think that’s part of our problem, the secrets.  I keep them just because I know you’re keeping them.  I understand why you keep secrets, and I understand that there are some secrets you have to keep; but secrets about things that relate to us as a couple are not healthy.”  She held up a hand when he started to interrupt her.  “That’s another conversation for another day.”  She leaned in close and kissed him.

“Right now we’re talking about sex and fantasies.  Really naughty sex,” she said with a wicked laugh in her voice.  “You know what I think of guys having sex.  How many bi- and gay porno’s have I bought over the years?  Besides, you didn’t think I was a dyke when I told you about my fantasies of sleeping with other girls.”

“Okay, that’s different.”

“How?”

“Girls with lesbian fantasies are just fuckin’ sexy.  Girls making out are just way hot.  Face it, lipstick lesbians are sexy, even you have said so.  Girl-girl-guy threesomes are every guy’s fantasy.  Every guy wants to watch his girl eat pussy, and he wants to fuck her while she’s doing it.  Even Ron, straight-laced-I-didn’t-kiss-a-girl-till-I-was-sixteen-Ron wants his wife on her hands and knees so he can watch her go down on another girl.”

“Yeah, I was pretty shocked by that one,” Ginny said with a laugh.

“But it’s different for guys.  Guys who have fantasies about sucking cock or taking it in the arse are thought to be queer,” Harry continued before she could say anything more.  “It’s like there’s something wrong with them, something less manly.”

“Oh trust me, if you were licking my pussy and getting fucked in the ass, you would not be any less manly in my eyes.”  She was almost panting as she said it, and Harry could tell she was getting seriously turned on talking about this.

“Tell me,” he whispered in a dark, seductive voice, “what would you do if you saw me sucking some guy’s dick?”  He could almost see the fires of passion burning in her eyes when she looked at him.  “Would you watch?  Would you finger your pussy?”  He felt her fingers beside his own as he ran his fingers over her smooth, damp mound.  “Would you get on your knees and help me, so that you could feel my lips on his dick?”

“Oh, God, Harry,” she moaned as she grabbed him and kissed him.  He groaned in response when she reached down and grabbed his already very hard cock.  “You’re getting turned on by this as much as I am, aren’t you?”

“I am,” he agreed.

“I have a surprise for you, then,” she said with a wicked smile.  “Let’s go upstairs and I’ll get it for you.”  He wondered what she had in store for him as he helped her up.  Her surprises were usually very surprising, and frequently led to all kinds of adult naughtiness.  He was very intrigued, because she seemed very excited about this one.  “So tell me,” she asked over her shoulder as they climbed the stairs, “did you enjoy sucking Ron’s dick?”

“I did,” he admitted, “both times.”

“Both times?  I see you have more stories to tell me later.  Did you do a good job of it?”  

“I did okay.  I choked when he came in my mouth, and I accidentally bit him a couple of times.”

“Hmm, sounds like you need some lessons,” she said in teasing voice.  She reached down and gave his bum a healthy squeeze.  “Tell me, did anybody play with that cute little arse of yours?”

“No, I don’t think they’re into anal.  I didn’t see Ron so much as kiss her ass, let alone anything else.”

“Oh, you poor boy,” she said sympathetically, as she dropped down to her knees in the doorway to their bedroom.  “I do know how much you like to have your arse fingered when I’m sucking your dick.”  

Harry spread his feet slightly as she sucked on her finger, then began to probe around his asshole as she kissed his pecker.  Harry groaned and reached down to grab handfuls of Ginny’s hair.  “Oh, yeah,” he moaned as her finger slid into his arse and began to wiggle around.  “You’re such a naughty little girl.  You suck my dick like you were born to do it.”  Harry tightened his grip and began to thrust into his wife’s willing mouth.

The harder he thrust and the dirtier he talked, the more eagerly she sucked and the more energetically she worked his arse.  He could feel it, he was getting close.  He started to slow down so that he could savor the sensation of her sucking his entire length.  However, this time she stopped and stood up.

“Now that I have your undivided attention, I need your help with something.”  She turned, sauntered over to the closet, and bent over to reach for something inside.  He was seriously considering walking over and giving her a good spanking for leaving him high and dry.  Then she stood back up.  In the sparse light he couldn’t see what it was, but he could see what looked like straps hanging down and something long and phallic-looking.  “Would you be a dear and help me put this on?”

She turned slightly so that more of the moonlight coming through the window illuminated what she was holding.  He balked slightly as he realized his wife was holding a strap-on rig.  “I thought I’d teach you how to give a really good blow-job.”  She held the dildo up to her mouth and sucked on it.  She moved it down so that it was right in front of her pelvis, like it would fit when she was wearing it.  “Then I thought I might bend you over the bed and fuck that tight little arse of yours while I reach around and stroke your nice **,** hard cock.”  Harry let out an involuntary moan of excitement.

“I thought you might like that,” she said with a smile.  “Now, why don’t you come over here and help me put this on?”  Harry stepped forward and dropped to his knees in front of her, eager to assist.  He caressed the leather straps and fondled the life-like rubber dildo.  He held it out at ankle height so she could step into it.  Then he slid it lovingly up her legs, caressing and kissing them as he did so.  When he finally had it adjusted so that it fit her perfectly, he reached out and took hold of the business end of it and gave it a playful stroke.  “Oo,” Ginny moaned approvingly.  “There’s a little knob back there that rubs my clit when you do that.  This is going to be very nice.”

“Shall we get started then?” Harry said as he looked up at his wife in all her kinky glory.  He was practically trembling with excitement and arousal as he took hold of the phallus and began applying every technique he could remember, from what Ginny had done to him to what Hermione had taught him.  He wished now he’d told her about this fantasy long ago, this was promising to be a very good night.


End file.
